


Stars With People Names

by Nightwing11



Series: Fly Me To The Moon [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Activist Leia, Actor Poe, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, But still a bit of angst, But take care of yourselves, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Dinners, Fluff, Grumpy Han Solo, It's very minor and very briefly mentioned, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mentions of past homophobia, Nervous Finn, Protective Finn, Protective Leia, Protective Poe, barely any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing11/pseuds/Nightwing11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three moths of dating Poe, it's finally time for Finn to meet his boyfriend's adoptive parents - Leia Organa and Han Solo.</p>
<p>Yeah, he's nervous. Who wouldn't be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars With People Names

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers!
> 
> It's part two of the series! Yay! (I'm actually really excited about this, because with the vast amounts of anxiety and writer's block I've been dealing with thus far this month, I'm shocked I was able to get this done at all.)
> 
> Anyway, I put in the tags that there were brief mentions of homophobia regarding how people reacted when Poe was outed as a teenager. Again, it's rather vaguely and briefly mentioned. However, I want you all to be careful. So, if you think it might trigger you in any way but still want to read the fic, after Finn asks why Leia became an activist, skip ahead to the next line break and you should be good to go. :)
> 
> The title is inspired by Nikita Gill's "93% Stardust" which is a beautiful poem if you've never read it!
> 
> Of course I own no characters and am making no money off of this.

Poe smiled as his doorbell rang, his excitement almost making him sprint toward the door. 

 

Because today, Poe was finally going to get to introduce Finn to Han and Leia. And yeah, maybe it was weird for Poe to be excited about dinner with his adopted parents, but Han and Leia had been the two most important people in Poe’s life since before he was a teenager.

 

They had given him a home and love and affection, and who knows what would have happened to Poe if they hadn’t taken him in.Treated him as their own when they really didn’t have to. 

 

And now, Poe was going to get to introduce Finn, the new most important person in Poe’s life, to his parents (yeah, fuck you Fox News. Leia and Han were, for all intents and purposes, his parents. Fuck you for ever implying otherwise.) And he knew they would love Finn. 

 

I mean, how could you  _ not  _ love Finn?

 

Poe quickly looked through the peephole, making sure it wasn’t some fan or paparazzi nut outside the door instead.

 

And Poe froze. Finn was shuffling nervously from foot to foot, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, a bag of coffee in the other.

 

And he was in a  _ suit. _

 

An unhelpful slew of curses flew through Poe’s mind. He hadn’t thought to mention to Finn that dinner at the Organa-Solo house were always a casual affair. And  _ of fucking course  _ Finn, who had been a bundle of nerves about meeting Poe’s parents since they set a date last week, would show up in a suit to impress them.

 

And if he showed up in a suit while everyone else was in jeans and anything from hoodies to button-downs, he’d feel even more anxious about the encounter.

 

(Shit, shit, shit.)

 

Poe looked around, frantically trying to figure out a solution. Finn didn’t have any clean clothes here and, even if he did, trying to get him to change last minute would probably just fray his nerves more. 

 

Plus, he looked hot as fuck in that suit - the grey jacket and pants beautifully complementing the burgundy shirt and purple tie. (Mental note, Dameron: Take Finn on fancier dates so you can see him in that suit more, because daaaaaaaaaaaaaamn.)

 

Making a snap decision, Poe quickly shucked off his heather-grey henley and black skinny-jeans, hiding them behind a bookshelf to be dealt with later. 

 

Then, clothed only in his boxers, he flung the door open, a bright smile on his face.

 

“Hey, babe.” Poe grinned easily.

 

“Hey.” Finn answered breathlessly, clearly not expecting to see his boyfriend so scantily clad. “Am I early or…”

 

“Nah, just lost track of time. Let me go throw my suit on.” He did a double take, remembering the pouch of Veranda coffee in Finn’s hands, as well as the flowers. “Is that for Han?”

 

“Yeah, I just….it didn’t seem right to bring your Mom...is it okay that I call her your Mom?”

  
“Of course.”

 

“Well, it didn’t seem right to bring her the flowers and not bring anything for your Dad.”

 

“But you didn’t have to bring either of them anything. I told you that.”

 

“Then this probably wouldn’t be the time to mention that I brought two pies and a bottle of wine too?”

 

“Finn.” Poe said with exasperation and fondness.

 

“What, I was stress baking. And I may not have had anyone to teach me manners, but I know you don’t show up to people’s houses emptyhanded. It’s rude.” He looked down at his feet, shuffling them. “I just want to make a good impression.” 

 

“Finn, you haven’t broken my heart. That’s the best impression you could make.” Poe leaned forward, kissing him soundly before reluctantly pulling away.

 

He bit his bottom lip as his eyes raked over Finn. “God, if I wasn’t worried about being late, I’d take you upstairs and tear that suit off of you right now.”

 

“Please don’t make us late. I don’t want them to hate me.” 

 

Poe quickly cupped Finn’s cheek. “They’re  _ not  _ going to hate you. You’re smart and kind and you  _ love me.  _ That’ll be more than enough for them. I promise.” 

 

Finn nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “Okay. Go get changed. I’ll grab your keys and start loading stuff into your car.” 

 

Poe gave Finn another quick kiss before bounding up the stairs. 

 

As soon as he had his door closed, he grabbed his phone from his nightstand, scrolling through the contacts until he found “Ma.” 

 

It rang three times before she answered.

 

“Poe Dameron, if you’re calling to tell me you aren’t coming, I swear to god, I’ll-”

 

“Ma,  _ Ma!”  _ He spoke over her, making sure he was quiet enough that Finn wouldn’t hear him. “We’re still coming.”

 

“Good, because I didn’t spend hours cooking your favorite meal for you to ditch me and Han at the last minute.”

 

“You made barbeque chicken?” Poe’s mouth watered at the thought. “I knew you loved me.”

 

“Sometimes.” Poe could hear the smirk in her voice. “Now, what was so important that it couldn’t wait until you got here?”

 

“I, um...I need you and Han to get dressed up for dinner?”

 

Silence on the other end of the phone before…

 

“What on Earth did you do this time?”

* * *

 

Finn and Poe walked up the stairs, the former a complete ball of nerves. And Poe wanted nothing more than to reach out and take his hand. But, of course, he couldn’t because the loveable idiot had brought enough food and presents that both of their hands were full. 

 

“Breathe. I promise it’ll be fine.”

 

“But, what if they don’t like me? What if they tell you not to date me anymore and…” His voice wavered before he trailed off.

 

Poe groaned, throwing his head back as he muttered. “Dammit, Finn. Why do you gotta talk like that when I can’t hug you?”

 

He stepped in front of Finn, halting his steps. Finn glued his eyes to the floor.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Poe urged.

 

Finn exhaled loudly before glancing up to see Poe giving him a bemused smile.

 

“Do I love Han and Leia? Yes. Do I value their opinion? Yes. But, Finn, you gotta know that no matter what they say, I’m not leaving you.”

 

“Even if they hate me?”

 

“That’s  _ not  _ going to happening.” Finn opened his mouth to protest, causing Poe to roll his eyes. “Fine, on the like, point-one percent chance they don’t immediately fall in love with you, I am still going to be with you. They’ll learn to live with it.”

 

Finn took a steadying breath before nodding, prompting Poe to start back toward the house. Finn followed, standing a step behind Poe’s left shoulder as the other man reached the doorbell.

 

He spared a quick glance back at Finn. “I love you.” 

 

Finn’s shoulders relaxed, tension bleeding out of him at Poe’s reassurance. “Love you too.” 

 

Poe rang the doorbell. 

 

Barely a moment later, the door opened to show the bright, smiling face of Leia Organa and the ever present scowl of Han Solo. 

 

“Geez, took you guys long enough to walk up the stairs.”

 

“Han!” Leia scolded, before giving Poe a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek as she led the pair inside.

 

She was greeted with a warm smile and a quiet “Hi, Ma.” 

 

“What? I’m hungry.” Han continued, closing the door behind them. ”And with how long they were taking, you’d think they were plotting to overthrow an evil empire or something.” 

 

Poe rolled his eyes. “Pops, you know I only overthrow empires  _ after  _ I’ve had dinner.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Smartass.” Han said, clasping Poe’s shoulder before grabbing one of the pies from him. 

 

Leia rolled her eyes before smiling at Finn. “Ignore the scoundrel.” She took her own advice, disregarding Han’s quip of “You like scoundrels.” 

 

“Ma, Pops, this is my boyfriend, Finn. Finn, these are my parents; Han Solo and Leia Organa.” 

 

“Mrs. Organa, Mr. Solo.” Finn greeted politely. 

 

“God, please. Don’t ever call me Mr. Solo again.” Han cringed before noticing the pouch of coffee in Finn’s hand. “Is that Veranda?” 

 

“Yeah-yes.” Finn corrected himself before clearing his throat. “Poe mentioned it was your favorite. Sir.” 

 

Han studied the younger man for a moment before nodding and taking the coffee. “I like this guy. Even if I had to put on a tie for dinner.” 

 

“Stop complaining because I asked you to look respectable one time.” Leia shot back with an eyeroll. 

 

“One time, Leia? Only one time?”

 

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her husband. “Take the pies to the kitchen.” She gave Finn a mock serious look. “I hope you didn’t let Poe help with these. He’s useless in the kitchen.” 

 

Finn flashed a small smile. “No, ma’am.”

 

“Good. He’s as useless in the kitchen as Han is.” She said, watching as Han took the other pie from Poe and headed toward the kitchen, grumbling the entire time.

 

“I, uh-” Finn awkwardly held the bouquet of tulips out of Leia. “These are for you. Ma’am.”

 

“Thank you, these are beautiful.” Leia took them with a warm smile. “Did you know tulips are my favorite flowers?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. I, um, asked Poe which flowers to get you.”

 

Poe smiled at the exchange. “I told him he didn’t need to get you anything, but he insisted.”

 

“Because he’s polite, unlike you, you hellion.” Leia jabbed Poe in his side, causing him to laugh, before turning back to Finn. “And enough with the ma’am nonsense. Call me Leia.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Sorry. Leia. I also brought wine. And um, your home is lovely. And-”

 

“Geez, kid. Lighten up.” Han leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. “You’re acting like you’re meeting the Pope or something.” 

 

“Uh, sorry?”

 

Leia patted Finn kindly on the arm. “Don’t apologize. Thank you for the compliment. I’ll go put these in some water. Poe, why don’t you take Finn into the dining room and get settled.”   
  


“Sure thing, Ma.” 

 

Taking Finn by the hand, Poe led him into the adjacent room.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, the older man tugged on Finn’s arm, pulling him into his chest and giving him a tight hug. 

 

“Breathe, buddy. It’s alright.” 

 

“Oh, God, I’m fucking this all up.”

 

“No, you’re not. You’re really not.” 

 

Finn looked up at Poe questioningly. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah, babe. I’m sure. So take a deep breath. It’ll be okay. No matter what, we’re leaving together and we’re going back to my place to crash, just like we planned.” 

 

Finn exhaled loudly, grateful for Poe’s assurance, comforted by the fact that no matter how the rest of the dinner went, no matter how much more he screwed up, that Poe wasn’t leaving him. That they were going to Poe’s home, together. 

 

Finn allowed himself to sink into Poe’s arm a bit further, finding a few moments of reprieve against the onslaught of anxiety. 

* * *

 

“Ms. Orga-” Finn caught himself. “Leia. Han. This food is absolutely delicious.” 

 

“Oh, don’t compliment Han. He didn’t help. He’s not even allowed in the kitchen anymore unless it’s to do the dishes.” Poe pointed out.

 

Finn knew he probably shouldn’t ask, that it might be a delicate subject, but his curiosity won out. “Not allowed?”

 

“You set one curtain on fire and you get banned from your own kitchen.” Han grumbled, spearing a bite of chicken with his fork.

 

“Yes!” Leia and Poe practically shouted in response.

 

“You set a curtain on fire?” Finn asked, wide-eyed. “What happened?”

 

“Someone” Leia shot Han a pointed look. “Left the paper towels right next to the stove. A breeze blew the towel into the fire, the whole roll went up in flames. The curtain blew into the roll and lit up like a Christmas tree. If it hadn’t been for Poe walking through to get some water and grabbing a fire extinguisher, the whole damn place would have burnt down.”

 

Finn tried to, but he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him, loudly. 

 

“Yeah, laugh it up, fuzzball.” Han grumbled, but the upward turn of his lips gave away his amusement. 

 

Poe grinned lightheartedly at Finn, ecstatic to see him at ease and flashing a genuine smile for the first time that evening. 

 

“So, Finn, what do you do for a living?” Leia asked after the laughter had settled down.

 

“I’m um...it’s really not that glamorous. I’m a copy editor at First Order Publishing.” 

 

Han looked up pointedly at the name. “Didn’t they just get sued for stealing some manuscripts?” 

 

“Han!” Leia scolded, smacking his arm lightly.

 

“What? I’m just asking.” 

 

“I-” Finn started, looking at Poe helplessly. 

 

“Finn is really great at what he does. He’ll probably be getting a promotion soon.” Poe chimed in, squeezing Finn’s hand as he grinned proudly.

 

“Yeah, or, you know, ideally, be able to switch over to a different company. One that publishes stories with a bit more substance than First Order does.” Finn gave a small shrug, his longing clearly there. 

 

“Are you wanting stay in publishing?” Leia asked.

 

Finn shrugged half-heartedly. “Maybe? I’d really like to write. Or, maybe teach creative writing at a university.” 

 

“Professor.” Han nodded, clearly approving. “That a good career. Good pension too, from what I hear.”

 

“Now, what about your family? Are they from around here?” Leia questioned as she grabbed another roll.

 

Poe froze beside Finn, muttering “shit” before clearing his throat. “Ma, I don’t-”

 

Finn shook his head, “Poe, it’s fine.” 

 

“You sure?” Poe asked, reaching over once more to grab Finn’s hand.

 

The younger man nodded, smiling at his boyfriend before turning back to Leia and Han, both of whom looked ready to retract Leia’s earlier question.

 

“I, um, don’t really have any family. My parents dropped me off at the firestation a few hours after I was born. I bounced around group homes until I turned eighteen and was out of the system.”

 

Leia looked grief stricken on his behalf. Her eyes soft and the “I’m sorry” she spoke carrying with it a strong array of emotions. 

 

Finn smiled at her, reassuring and warm. “It’s okay.” He looked at Poe, who squeezed Finn’s hand tightly. “I’m okay, now.”

 

A somewhat tense silence fell over the table for a few moments as the gravity and heaviness of the earlier moments dissipated. 

 

Poe finally broke the silence.

 

“Pops, hows that new screenplay coming?”

 

“It’s shit.” Han said angrily, dropping his fork on his plate in disgust. “The main character is shit. The plot is shit. And if it moved any slower, I’d have to make the main character a sloth.”

 

Finn looked slightly alarmed at Han’s outburst, which caused a warm chuckle from Leia.

 

“Oh, ignore him. He’s at that stage where everything he writes is garbage. In a few weeks, he’ll be telling me what a genius he is.” She rolled her eyes. “Writers.” 

 

Han was still rambling about his script, having missed or ignored Leia’s comments completely. “There’s something off. I’ve been staring at it for weeks, so I can’t figure out what, but something is  _ off _ .” 

 

“I, uh…” Finn cleared his throat before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I took quite a few screenwriting classes in college. I could look at it, if you’d like. Extra set of eyes and all.” 

 

Han eyes narrowed, sizing the young man up once more, causing Finn to shift in his seat, a blush creeping across his face. “Sorry, I...you’ve won an  _ Oscar,  _ it’s not like I would be able to help you. And it was stupid, you probably have a whole team to give you notes-”

 

“No.” Han said, shaking his head. “I’m sick of getting shitty notes from the studio. You” He pointed at Finn. “You know story. You’re not drinking the industry kool-aid. You might actually be able to help me.”

 

And then Han Solo actually  _ smiled  _ at Finn (and Finn was pretty sure he had died or entered the Twilight Zone or was about to be murdered or something, because Han Solo was known for a lot of things - badass writing, yelling at paparazzi, complaining at red carpets - but sure as shit not for smiling). 

 

“Thanks, kid. I appreciate it.” 

 

“I-I...you’re welcome.” Finn said, his voice as unsteady as he felt, turning to Poe and giving him a “what the fuck is happening look.” 

 

Poe just smiled widely, the dinner going better than he ever could have expected. 

 

“So, Ma, when are you heading to DC?” 

 

“Week after next.” Her voice took on a hard-edge as she continued. “Have to go organize a rally to protest Senator Snoke trying to pass another Anti-LGBT law.” 

 

She rolled her eyes so hard that Finn was worried they would get stuck in the back of her skull. 

 

“I can’t believe it’s 2016 and I’m still protesting this bullshit.” She finished angrily. 

 

“What, uh” Finn knew he should just stop talking before he dug himself into a hole he couldn’t get out of, but it was too late. “What made you decide to take on less acting gigs and become an activist?”

 

“It was me.” Poe said softly, giving Leia a warm smile. “What TMZ got ahold of those pictures of me kissing another boy, I started getting a lot of hate mail. Fox News and some others drug me through the mud a bit.”

 

“You were fifteen!” Finn shouted, scandalized that anyone could treat any teenager with such hate just for loving someone. “Why would someone attack a teenager?”

 

(And if Finn was mentally adding to his hit-list of “people who had hurt Poe,” no one needed to know that.)

“Don’t try to understand bigots, kid. It’ll just make your head hurt.” Han advise, the hard edge to his voice telling Finn that he took exception to the treatment Poe had received as well.  

 

“Anyway,” Poe continued. “Ma had enough and decide that no one would make me or anyone else feel like that again. Not if she could help it.”

 

Leia reached across the table and squeezed Poe’s hand warmly. 

 

And Finn found himself so very glad that Poe - this beautiful, kind, generous, damn near perfect man - had grown up around such love and protection. That the people around Poe had shrouded him in the affection and acceptance he deserved. 

 

And Finn prayed that he would be good enough to be accepted into that love as well.

* * *

 

In the kitchen, Han and Poe stood shoulder-to-shoulder, the older man drying the dishes as Poe washed. Both had rid themselves of their suit jackets and rolled the sleeves of their dress shirts.

 

“So,” Han began warily. “You seem pretty serious about the kid.”

 

“Finn? Yeah. He’s great.”

 

“I would ask if you were sure that he was as serious about you, but I have eyes, so I figured it out myself.“

 

Poe grinned widely. He knew Finn loved him. Hell, he told him all the time. But, having an outside party acknowledge it? It made something warm and bright burn in his chest. 

 

“Yeah.” Poe paused, fidgeting.  “I, um...I think, in a few months I’m going to, um…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Ask him to move in?”

 

Han raised an eyebrow, giving Poe a surprised look. “A few months?”

  
“Yeah, I mean, it’d be weird to ask him after three months, right? Like, that’s way too soon?”

 

Han shrugs. 

 

“You’re the one dating him, not me. It’s your call.” 

 

“Pops…”   
  


“Listen. If this is what you want, then go for it. Whenever it  feels right. That kid is gonna say yes regardless of when you ask.” 

 

“You think so?” 

 

“Yes, Poe. Again, I have eyes.” 

 

The two continued washing the dishes in silence. 

 

“So, you like him?” Poe finally asked the question that had been plaguing him all night, his questioning voice making him sound much younger than his 30-some years. 

 

Han sighed, placing a glass in the cabinet before he turned to fully face Poe. “Would it matter if I didn’t?”

 

“Well, it’d make my life a hell of alot easier if you did.”  Poe admitted, though the promise that he planned to stay with Finn was etched into his tone.

 

Han scoffed, before nodding, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, kid. We like him.” 

 

Poe let out a loud exhale, the tension slipping out of his shoulders. Though he knew Han and Leia would love Finn, it was incredibly reassuring to hear it vocally. 

  
“But…”   
  


Poe hung his head, a weary hand running through his hair. “There’s always a but.”

 

“We just...you know…” Han started. “After Ben left-”

 

Poe did his best to keep a neutral expression, but his lips pulled back in a small sneer as he thought of that ungrateful little shit who spat in the face of everything Leia and Han had done for him, had given him. Were they busy? Yes, but they always made time for their son.

 

(And TMZ and E! And all those other motherfuckers could kiss Poe’s ass if they thought they knew better. Thought that Han and Leia were somehow neglectful or anything less than the ideal parents. Poe was fucking there, in the house, watching it all unfold. Han and Leia didn’t do anything wrong. Ben was just a dumbass piece of shit who didn’t deserve the wonderful, loving family he’d been blessed with). 

 

Poe pulled himself out of his angry musings, listening as Han continued speaking.

 

“We...I mean, Leia, was in a bad spot. We-she, didn’t really know how to make heads or tails of it. And if it hadn’t been for you being here...I don’t know how this story would have played out.”

 

“Pops…” 

 

“Look, you’re the only kid we got left. And we don’t wanna see you hurt. So, just...be careful?”

 

Poe nodded before smiling widely. “I will be, Dad.”

* * *

 

After Han and Poe had left to take care of the dishes, it left Leia and Finn alone in the dining room. 

 

The two sat in an awkward silence, Finn shifting nervously in his seat until Leia cleared her throat.

 

“So, Poe said you’ve been dating for three months?”

 

“Yeah, just about?” The way Finn’s voice pitched at the end made it sound more like a question.

 

Leia smiled good naturedly. “Relax. I’m not about to give you a shovel talk.”

 

Finn collapsed back in seat. “Oh, thank god.” 

 

Leia laughed loudly, before her gaze turned soft and serious. “It’s fairly obvious you’re both smitten. He must really love you to put on a suit.”

 

“Wait, what? Of course he wore a suit to dinner, you guys…” He looked up at Leia’s kind, but telling face. “Don’t dress up for dinner.” 

 

He let out a loud groan before burying his face in his hands. “I’m such an idiot.”

 

“No.” Leia gently scolded, pulling Finn’s hands away. “You’re a kind and sweet young man who happens to love my son enough that he was willing to bring gifts and dress nicely to impress myself and Han. And let me tell you Finn, we are incredibly impressed.”

 

Finn looked up with wide eyes, his voice getting caught in his throat.

 

“I haven’t seen Poe this happy in a long, long time. Possibly since he lost his parents. And from what I’ve gathered, that’s thanks to you. Hell, there for a while I was pretty sure he’d given up on finding anyone.” She pursed her lips. “I don’t know how much he’s told you about his past, but there’ve been too many people who have hurt him recently.”

 

Finn’s jaw clenched, remember how insecure Poe had gotten when he told Finn he loved him for the first time. How the tension and anxiety came off him in waves and he looked as though he was expecting a blow. How his face had shifted to awe and surprise when Finn had returned the sentiment. As if Poe didn’t think that Finn would love him back. (Well, Finn had nipped that in the bud in real quick, telling Poe he loved him as much as he could without getting annoying.)

 

(Okay, he may have been annoying about it, but Poe didn’t seem to mind.)

 

“I would never hurt Poe like that.” 

 

Leia gave him a soft smile, “I know.” She glanced over her shoulder toward the kitchen, her smile becoming somewhat softer. “You look at each other like Han and I do. Just with slightly less bickering. That comes with the age.”

 

“You think Poe and I will be together that long?” Finn’s eyes grew wide. “Not saying that you’ve been together for a long time or that you’re old or anything. Not that you haven’t been together a while. I mean….shit.”

 

Leia laughed, loud but not unkind. “Relax, Finn. I’m not ashamed of my age. I wouldn’t have brought it up otherwise. And to answer your question, I don’t know. But, I certainly wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

Finn smiled brightly at Leia’s predictions, because there was nothing more that he wanted than making his relationship with Poe last. (And, yeah, he knew it had only been three months, but he really didn’t care and sure as fuck didn’t ask anyone if they thought he was moving too fast, so…)

 

“You know, Poe is my son, regardless of me not being his biological mother.” Leia’s soft voice cut through his thoughts. 

  
“Of course. He thinks the world of you and Han.”

 

“And we think the world of him.” She paused, considering, before reaching over and gripping his hand gently. “Finn, I know tonight at dinner you said you had never really had a family before. But, I want you to know that you do now.”

 

Finn’s brain short-circuited, unable to get his mouth to work properly, a quizzical noise making its way free of his throat. 

 

“You’re a kind, brave, caring young man. And, more importantly, you make Poe happy. So, I want you to know that Han and I will be here for you the same way we’re here for him.”

 

Finn squeezed Leia’s hand. “Thank you.” He used his free hand to wipe at his eyes.

 

“Dammit, Leia.” The two looked up to see Han standing in the doorway, looking decidedly unimpressed. “I thought we weren’t giving this one the shovel talk. I like this one! He’s a good kid, don’t scare him off.”

 

Apparently Han’s annoyance had gained the attention of Poe, who stepped around the corner, sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up as he dried his hands on a dish towel.   
  


“Finny?” 

 

Before Finn could protest or tell Poe that he was  _ fine,  _ Poe had dropped the towel and crossed the room in a few quick strides. Crouching in front of Finn, he rested his forehead on the younger man’s, placing a comforting hand on the back of his neck, squeezing gently. 

  
“You okay?” Before Finn could answer, Poe turned to Leia, though he made sure to keep the close contact with his boyfriend. “Ma, what -”

 

“Poe, Poe.” Finn grabbed Poe’s hand, tugging gently to gain the older man’s attention. “I’m fine. She, god, it’s fu-” he caught himself because like hell was he going to drop the f-bomb in front of Poe’s mother. “Freaking embarrassing, but she was just being nice, motherly. Wasn’t expecting it.” 

 

Poe grinned brightly, that thousand-watt smile that could warm Finn’s heart no matter what he was facing. He leaned closer, giving Finn a quick kiss before whispering “Told you they’d like you.”

* * *

 

 

The ride back to Poe’s apartment was quiet, the acoustic melodies of the Avett brothers playing softly through the stereo. Poe kept one hand on the wheel, the other held Finn’s tightly. 

 

In the back seat was a copy of Han’s manuscript and all the leftovers Leia had insisted Finn take (which would feed him for at  _ least  _ a week.)

 

Poe brought Finn’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles before he broke the silence. “So, what did Ma say to you? It was nice, right? Because if it wasn’t, I can talk to her and-”

 

“Yeah, Poe. She was being really nice.” He gave his boyfriend’s hand a tight squeeze. “She said I was kind and brave.” He swallowed audibly before speaking much softer. “That I made you happier than she’d seen you in a really long time.” 

 

“I  _ am  _ happier than I’ve been in a long time.” 

 

“I swear to God, Poe. If I ever find the people who made you unhappy, who  _ hurt  _ you- ” 

 

It was Poe’s chance to tighten his grip on Finn’s hand, giving him a warm smile, letting him know he was fine now. And the love and affection in the look was so overwhelming. 

 

“So, what got you upset?” Poe asked, remembering how Finn had been tearing up when he walked into the dining room. 

 

“I wasn’t upset, just...overwhelmed? She, um….she told me she knew that I didn’t really have a family before, but if I wanted to be part of your family, I could be.” His voice was softer, a more vulnerable quality. “I really like your parents, Poe.” 

 

Poe smiled widely as he came up to a red light. He pulled Finn closer and kissed the younger man on the forehead. “Good, because they really like you. Ma threatened to skewer me if I fucked this up. And Pops liked you. Han “You Kids Get Off Of My Lawn” Solo  _ liked you _ . Half the time I’m not sure if he likes me.”

 

“He does.” 

  
Poe smirked. “Yeah, he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come say "hi" to me on tumblr: sgt-buckys-eyeliner.tumblr.com
> 
> Or my lovely beta reader/brainstorming buddy/patron saint of writers: floating-khoshek-floats.tumblr.com


End file.
